Training the next Generation
by Black Sheep 123
Summary: Special Jonin Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura training the new Team 7. Rated T for now in process of reviewing and possible change of rating. some NaruTen, SasHina, and SakuLee.
1. Chapter 1

**I started this fic last yeas and thought I'd submit it to you lot for review. as usual i do not own Naruto**

Takashi, Mai and Yoshiro stood in the now empty class room. They had been assigned to Team 7 and their new sensei was late. Yoshiro suddenly got the look on his face that he had before he pulled his infamous pranks. He then walked over to the door and sat a bucket the janitor left over the ajar door

"I wouldn't do that." A voice said and all three turned to see a blonde and raven and a pink haired jounin sitting in the window.

"I did the same thing with an eraser." The blonde said smiling a fox like grin.

"I still don't see how sensei fell for that Naruto." The pinkette said smirking a little.

"He must have been humoring us." The black haired man said.

"Alright midgets," Naruto said, "meet us on the roof in five minutes." And all three left in a burst of smoke.

"I'm confused." Yoshiro said.

"What else is new dobe?" Takashi asked as he and Mai walked out followed by Yoshiro.

On the roof the three new genin found the three jounin there.

"Alright before we get started I guess we should explain why you have three senseis," the blonde said, "to explain, we're only special jounin and they ran out of regular jounin so you're stuck with us three, the original Team 7."

"Now introductions," the raven haired man said, "Names, goals, likes dislikes, ect. You brunette go."

"Takashi grunted.

"I'm Takashi Hitsugya," Takashi said, "I like nothing and everything is stupid, my goal is to be the best the end."

"Looks like we got another you Sasuke." The blonde said bumping his elbow into Sasuke's ribs.

"Looks like it," Sasuke said, "bet he won't make it a day as a ninja."

Your turn girl." Sakura said pointing at Mai.

"I'm Mai Saluki," Mai said, "I like…" she looked at Takashi, "I dislike," she glared and Yoshiro, "and my dream is." She looked at Takashi again."

"I have a weird since of da Ja vu here." Sakura said face faulting.

"I swear if the white haired boy says he wants to be Hokage I'm gonna jump off the roof." Naruto said rubbing his temple.

"I am Yoshiro Gangero," Yoshiro said, "My likes are Training and Pranks, my dislikes are Takashi teme and vegetables, and my goal IS to be Hokage."

"Oh Kami not another one." Sasuke said as Sakura nodded.

"guess I'll go next," Naruto said, "I'm Naruto Uzimaki, I specialize in stealth and front line offense, and my likes are Ramon and my girl friend TenTen, I dislike perverts and people who judge others, and my goal was to be Hokage, but since I didn't make regular jounin I guess its now to see you guys make chuunin."

"I'm Sakura Haruno," Sakura said, "I like my husband Rock Lee, and my twin baby daughters Rose and Daisy, my dislikes are also perverts and rapists, and my goal is to find a cure for my husband's chakra disability so he cane make jounin."

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha," Sasuke said, "I like tomatoes and sweet rice and my fiancé Hinata Hyuuga, and my goal is to repent for my past sins and raise my future children to be better then I was as a child."

"Alright meet us at training ground seven tomorrow at seven and don't be late and don't eat anything." Sakura said as she and her two best friends stood up.

"Why," Mai asked.

"You'll just throw it back up." Naruto and Sasuke said together as Naruto placed a hand on his friends shoulders and all three vanished they vanished in a flash of yellow light.

As the three genin walked off their sensei's watched them from the tree in the school yard.

"We're gonna show up at eleven tomorrow aren't we?" Sakura asked.

"You know we have too." Naruto said from the branch under her.

"So we know who handles what right?" Sasuke asked as his teammates nodded and flash stepped away.


	2. Chapter 2

**as usual I do not own Naruto**

Ch.2

Training field 7 eleven A.M

Sasuke Naruto and Sakura appeared in front of their students

"Yo." All three said together.

"You're late!" Mai and Yoshiro shouted.

"Sorry," Sasuke said, "I got lost on the road of life."

"A black cat crossed my path and I had to take the long way here." Sakura smiled.

"And TenTen wouldn't let me leave until I gave her a message." Naruto grinned rubbing his head.

"Why do I believe Naruto sensei but not you two?" Yoshiro asked.

"Because I'm whipped and proud of it," Naruto said, "rule 16. Takashi and Yoshiro, If the female has PMS, all the rules are null and void and the male must cater to her every whim."

"I taught you well Naruto." Sakura said patting Naruto on the back.

"What dose he mean sensei?" Yoshiro asked.

"You'll learn from training with Sakura the eighteen rules of the female significant other as you grow." Sasuke said remembering when he and Naruto started dating and she taught them the rules.

"Alright test time." Naruto cheered clapping his hands together.

"What test?" Mai asked

"This is to see if you can cut it as shinobi of the Leaf Village." Sakura said.

"But we passed to test at the academy." Mai said.

"Why that test even exists I'll never know." Naruto muttered, "this is to separate the prime from the fat of the meat if you will." He said holding up two bells.

"You'll have till noon to get these bells from us by using any means you choose." Sasuke continued.

"But that's an hour away." Yoshiro exclaimed.

"To bad," Naruto said, "also whoever doesn't get a bell, gets sent back to the academy and you go with out lunch, and TenTen was kind enough to provide us with her famous pork buns and rice." He said holding up a bag.

"That's why you had to message her?" Sasuke asked.

"You know it teme." Naruto said teasingly to his companion.

"Alright go!" Sakura shouted as their students scattered.

Except for Yoshiro who pointed at Naruto.

"You and me right now fair and square!" he shouted.

_Was I like this at his age?_ Naruto thought.

"Fine I'll school you for a while." Naruto said.

"No Naruto let me," Sakura said, "You know I'm better at close range then you."

"Hurtful." Naruto whined while Sasuke patted his shoulder.

"You guys take lesson two and three."

"Right." Her companions said before flash stepping away.

Sakura vs. Yoshiro

"Alright," Sakura said reaching into his weapons pouch, "Lesson No. One: Tiajutsu." She finished by pulling out her gloves and putting the on.

Both stood there awhile.

"Go ahead make a move." Sakura said

"Errrrrrr." Yoshiro growled, "I'll kick your ass!" he shouted charging and delivering a haymaker which the konoichi ducked and proceeded to dodge the genin's kicks and punches.

"Don't let the enemy get behind you all the time," Sakura said appearing behind Yoshiro.

"huh?"

From their hiding places Takashi and Mai notice Sakura make a hand sign while Naruto and Sasuke sighed.

_Only sensei and I would use this move. _Sakura thought.

"**Leaf Village Secret Technique**," Sakura shouted, "**1000 years of Death**!"

Yoshiro yelped as his sensei jabbed her fingers into his rear sending the boy flying into the river.

"I feel dirty now." Sakura muttered shivering.

Takashi vs. Sasuke

_She just poked him and sent him flying,_ Takashi thought, "if she can do that imagine what the others can do?" he said out loud.

"ask and you shall receive." A voice said behind him making him turn to see Sasuke with his Sharingan activated.

"you saw Lesson One now experience Lesson 2: Genjutsu." He said rotating his eyes casting a visual genjutsu.

_Takashi found him self in his worse nightmare. Fan girls/_

_"Takashi-Kun!" they cooed grabbing his shirt and dragging him down._

_"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" he shouted._

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Takashi shouted in real life before passing out.

"Kid," Sasuke sighed, "I know how you feel."

Mai vs. Naruto.

Mai ran through the forest looking for Takashi.

_Takashi-kin where are you?" _She wailed in her mind.

"Well seeing as Sakura took lesson number one from me and I suck at using lesson two you and I get to take lesson three together." Mai looked to see her blonde sensei in a tree reading a book.

"What are you reading?" she asked.

"My pervy mentors first book, "he replied, "I've read it thirty times over the years yet I never tier of reading his words, it's as if he knew ya know."

Mai stared at him before he closed the book and jumped down.

"Anyways Lesson No. Three Ninjutsu," he said going through hand signs quickly, "**Ninja Art: Toad Oil Coating**!" he shouted before squirting oil all over his student.

"What this?" she shrieked as her violet hair was ruined by the substance.

"Toad Oil," Naruto answered, "Its slick and sticky at the same time, in our missions Sasuke would use a fire Jutsu and I use this to make a huge explosion but it makes a great trap too."

"Now what?" Mai asked.

"Hmm well right now Sakura and Sasuke took care of the other two so I guess I take you hostage and tie you to the stump." Naruto said grasping her shoulder and flash stepping away.

Back at the stumps Naruto found Sasuke and Sakura had also tied up their student opponents.

"You used the oil didn't you?" Sakura asked.

"Yep." Naruto said tying Mai in between Takashi and Yoshiro.

"So now what?" Yoshiro asked.

"You still have forty-five minutes," Sakura said, "I suggest you look beneath the beneath and try again." And with that the three flash stepped away.

"She's right." Mai said, "When the test started I went to find Takashi-kun and Naruto sensei found me instead."

"I charged Sakura sensei head on and got… violated." Yoshiro said.

"Sasuke sensei stuck me in a genjutsu with my fan girls."' Takashi said.

"So I think they new what we lacked skills in and took the members who exiled in those areas and took us out." Mai said.

"So if we stick together…" Yoshiro said.

"We can support each other in tiajutsu." Yoshiro said.

"Free one of us from genjutsu." Takashi said.

"And counter their Ninjutsu." Mai said suddenly they herd clapping from above them and saw their sensei's above them.

"Wow you figured it out faster then we did." Naruto said.

"Huh." Yoshiro asked.

"The purpose of the test was anyone?" Sakura asked.

"Teamwork." Takashi said wishing he were free to slap himself in the forehead.

"Correct." Sasuke said launching three kunai knives and freeing their charges.

"See here's a saying we learned the hard way," Naruto said, "'those who break the rules are trash but those who leave their comrades behind are lower then trash'"

"And we decided we prefer to be trash." Sakura said.

"Now you were right about the strategy we had," Sasuke said, "because of my Sharingan I'm descent at genjutsu."

"Because of my chakra control I'm better with tiajutsu." Sakura said.

"And with my large chakra reserves and never ending stamina I'm our Ninjutsu guy." Naruto said with a foxy grin

"And from your test results we see that you need some serious help in the areas we just showed you up in." Sakura said.

"Now Mai," Naruto said, "while your average in tiajutsu and genjutsu, Iruka sensei told me your score in the Ninjutsu was the lowest and the only reason you passed was because of your score on the written test."

"Takashi, you were the 'Rookie of the Year' but I caught you in a 'D' level genjutsu." Sasuke said.

"And Yoshiro your good but like Naruto you like to rush in and try to hit as hard as you can." Sakura smiled sweetly.

"But we promise you," Naruto said handing each of them a pork bun TenTen had sent the team for lunch, "that by the time the chuunin exams are here, you'll be the best team in Konaha, after your predecessors of course."

"Now go home rest and bee here at seven tomorrow for training." Sasuke said.

"Oh and Mai," Naruto said to the purple haired girl," Here." He said tossing a tiny bottle at her.

"Bath with that and it will dissolve that oil out of your hair and as for your cloths it will fall off after a day." He explained with a smirk.

"Thanks Naruto sensei." Mai said.

After their students left the adult sensei's looked at each other.

"I'll take Mai." Naruto said and flash stepped away before either of his friends could protest.

"I guess I have Yoshiro since I've dealt with Naruto longer then you and can handle his rash attitude." Sakura said.

"Hn, I guess Takashi can stand to be taught the finer parts of genjutsu." Sasuke said.

Naruto and TenTen walked out of Ichiraku Ramon when he noticed Mai being assaulted by boys from last year's genin graduates.

"Sorry TenTen," Naruto said removing his arm from her waist, "Gotta work now." He smiled before stepping between the boys and his student.

"Now boys," Naruto said, "why do belittle your self by picking on fresh out of the academy genin."

"Beat it pops before we take you out." One of the boys said.

"Arrogant brats," Naruto said before going through hand signs, "**Wind Style: Leaf Cyclone Jutsu**!" he shouted sending a burst of wind and leaves at the two boys sending them flying on their backs.

"Now leave before I feed you to my toads." Naruto said as the two boys fled.

Turning back around Naruto found Mai trying to hold back her tears as TenTen comforted her.

"Let it out Mai," Naruto said bending down, "while a ninja is not suppose to show emotion, I believe emotions can be shown is certain exceptions."

"Really?" Mai asked.

"Yeah," Naruto, "I cried when my mentor died, I cried when my best friend betrayed the village and I cried when he came back home, we may be solders, but Baa-Chan always told me that we're still only humans ourselves."

TenTen smacked him upside his head after his speech.

"I really wished you didn't call Hokage-Sama that hun." She said

"If I stopped calling her 'Baa-Chan after ten years she'd have locked up for being a spy." Naruto laughed rubbing the back of his head.

"Sensei calls the Hokage 'Baa-Chan'?" Mai asked.

"Well she'd kill me if I called her Ka-Chan." Naruto chuckled.

"Why?"

"It's a long, sad story," Naruto said, "that I hope to never tell you."

"Why?"

"Well look at the time," Naruto said, "we should get you home my dear student."

"Thank you sensei but I can manage," Mai said heading the opposite way of them, "see you tomorrow sensei."

"She's a good kid," Naruto said crossing his arms and closing his eyes, "but a terrible liar, go ahead and head home Ten-Chan I won't be long."

"You're a great guy Naru-Kun." TenTen whispered seductively kissing his cheek.

"Later my weapons goddess." Naruto smirked at her blush as he vanished in a flash of light.

Naruto stood across the street of an abandoned building as Mai sat around a small fire eating what looked to be instant Ramon. Now the blonde special jounin never would dare insult the food of the gods. But he lived like she was and he'd sooner sell his soul to the Reaper Death Scroll Summoning then let another child live like that. Waiting for her to fall asleep he jumped down careful not to let his clog sandals make any noise as he lifted his student into his arms and used the Flying Thunder God Jutsu to get to his house where TenTen was waiting for him.

Sending her a look for her not to talk yet Naruto carried Mai to the guest room he and TenTen had for when Naruto's first apprentice Konohamaru stayed over after training with Naruto. After lying her in the bed and TenTen covering the violet haired girl with the quilt, Naruto led his girl friend to the room they shared when she stayed over, which was every night.

"I found her in an abandoned building by the ANBU bases," He said, "she was basically living off instant Ramon and sleeping in a makeshift bed out of garbage." He sighed.

"So what now?" she asked her lover.

"I'm going to talk to Baa-Chan in the morning to see if I can't find someone to take her in," he said, "I would but since she's on my genin team it wouldn't be proper."

"Maybe Kurinai Sensei," TenTen said, "she always liked kids and I'm sure Asuma junior wouldn't mind having a little sister."

"Maybe," he said, "I'll talk to them tomorrow for now lets go to sleep."

TenTen nodded as she and Naruto stripped off their clothes and Naruto crawled under the covers to watch TenTen, in only a thong and bra pull his shirt from that day on and slip her bra off from under the t-shirt.

"Like what you see love?" she asked smirking and slightly blushing.

"Very." He sighed.

"Well look but no touching," she said sliding into the large bed he made at the base of a large tree, "since we have a child in the other room I'd rather not have my sexual life spread amongst the ninja ranks."

"I think Konohamaru already did that based on how Kakashi kept giggling at us four weeks ago."

"I'll maim that apprentice of yours." She muttered snuggling into his muscular chest and they both fell asleep.


End file.
